Not What They Expected
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Gajeel tells everyone that he is getting married, everyone is shocked. Most of them start to think that the woman Gajeel is getting married to is a total gangster woman. But when they go to pick her up, who they see is not what they expected.


**Hello! So this oneshot is based off of when my dad told his friends at work that he was getting married, literally nobody even knew he was meeting someone at the time. I always thought it was a good story and the idea just popped into my head. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading. Thanks!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"I'm getting married." Gajeel said. Everyone in the room going quiet, so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping against the ground.

"EH?!" Everyone yelled, shocked. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Hah, I told you he would find someone! Pay up." Mirajane smugly said to Freed.

"Dang it." He muttered, taking out his wallet as he searched for his dollar bills and groaning as he handed a bunch to Mirajane who squealed.

"How? What? When? When did you get engaged?!" Natsu asked, clearly confused. ' _She must be a really mean woman…'_

"Ghihi. Are you upset that I'm getting married before you and Lucy?" Gajeel asked, smirking.

Lucy gasped as she turned to look at him with a angry expression. "Of course not! I'm just surprised that someone actually wanted to go to the altar with you." Natsu said the last part with a smirk.

"What was that fireboy?" Gajeel asked, clearly angry. The two soon got into a fight which was then ended by Erza.

"Get back to work." She said darkly, as the two went quiet.

"Yes mam." The two went to for their posts as Natsu stopped to talk to Reedus. "Hey Reedus, is it okay if I can ask for a small favor?" he asked, looking at the painter, a smile on his face.

"Sure, what is it that you need?" Reedus responded, Natsu then whispered something in his ear.

* * *

A couple weeks later.

* * *

"Why are we going to go and pick up Gajeel's fiance?" Natsu asked, groaning while Gray was driving the car down the road that Gajeel told them his fiance lived on.

"Because Gajeel's fiance is supposed to help decorate the building for the Christmas Party." Erza replied from the passenger seat of the car, texting someone on her phone.

"I wonder what she looks like," Mirajane stated, a cheerful and happy smile on her face.

"Probably a total gangster." Gray thought out loud as everyone looked at him while Natsu nodded, snickering.

"Whatever she looks like, we will treat her with the utmost of respect." Erza stated in a sharp tone, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"What?" The two boys asked, turning to look at Erza with questioning looks.

"STOP THE CAR!" Mirajane screeched. Gray stepped on the brakes, Erza's head almost hitting the dashboard, and since Natsu wasn't wearing a seat belt, he was flown out of his seat.

"What is it?" Gray asked, turning to look at Mirajane with a glare.

"We almost passed by her house silly." she calmly replied as the three deadpanned.

When the four got out of the car, they looked at the house in confusion. "Is this it?" Natsu asked, looking at a perfectly normal one story house decorated for Christmas. It looked _too_ nice...

"It's the house." Gray said, looking at the piece of paper. "Exact address." His eyes looked at the address.

"Well let's not just stand around." Mirajane exclaimed, walking up to the porch and ringing the doorbell.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as everyone was getting ready for a woman with dyed hair, piercings, and tattoos to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a short woman with short blue wavy hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red lace middle sleeved dress with black stockings and high heels. "Oh hi! You must be Gajeel's friends from work! Let me just get my coat and purse and then we can leave." The woman said, disappearing into her house to find the two items.

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked at each other in shock. ' _This was the person Gajeel was engaged to!'_ They all thought at the same time.

"I'm back! Let's get-is something wrong?" Levy asked, noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

"I am so sorry…." Gray apologized, Levy blinking.

"Um….What?" She said, confused.

"How can you marry someone like Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed.

"...EH?!" Levy screamed in confusion.

* * *

After much explaining and getting a shocked Natsu into the car, they brought Levy to the party as she set up the decorations. The party soon going into full swing as Mirajane asked Levy a question

"So how did you meet Gajeel?" Mirajane asked, taking a sip from her champagne. "Oh we just meet around 5 years ago, I was working at a library….."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Levy used the ladder to put the books away on the shelf as she whistled a happy tune. The library had its usual stream of people entering, and then leaving or staying for a couple of hours._

 _Levy was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't hear someone speak to her until the ladder started to shake. "Hey missy, I was asking you a question." A voice said, Levy looking down to see the person._

 _The guy had long, spiky black hair and red eyes. Levy could see from his ripped black shirt and leather jacket that he must be muscular. 'Wait, why am I thinking that!' Levy thought._

 _"Um, what was it again?" She asked, getting down from the ladder as she looked to see that he was very tall, making her look like a child compared to him._

 _"You know, up close you are tall as a shrimp." The guy told her._

 _"Would you not insult my height? Anyway, what did you ask me for?" Levy asked, feeling a little bit hurt at what the guy said._

 _"Yes, could you help me find this book? The computers seem to hate me." The guy said, taking out a piece of paper as Levy looked at it._

 _Levy's face immediately went beet red as she read the title. Dirty by Megan Hart, a book that Levy heard was all about being in bed. "You sure you want to read this?"_

 _The guy raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about it?" He asked. Levy sighed. "Come with me." She said, walking down the shelves of books as the guy followed her, curious._

 _Levy stopped in front of a shelf that held her most favorite books. "Here." She took Where Are The Children? By Mary Higgins Clark off the shelf and shoved it into his chest. "Read this, it's my favorite." She told him, the guy catching the book before it fell to the ground._

 _"What is this?" He asked._

 _"A mystery novel, and a very good one if I might add. Come back when you are done reading this and I'll show you more books." Levy exclaimed._

 _"Like I'm ever going to read this." The guy muttered, going over to check it out at the library._

 _Less than a week later, the guy, who Levy found out was called Gajeel Redfox, came back and asked for more of those books._

 _Which she happily agreed to help._

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

"And he started to visit more frequently, he then asked me out on a date a couple months later." Levy finished saying.

*Sigh* "That sounds romantic, did he continue to read mystery books?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh yeah, he read all the Mary Higgins Clark books that were at the library and even requested for some from _different_ libraries. I even introduced him to Agatha Christie." Levy answered.

Levy giggled. "The funniest part, was that whenever he would get a new book, he would try to find out who was the murder. And if he guessed right, he would take me out on a date to find new books for me."

"And?" Lucy asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, one time he guessed right and took me out to the theaters for us to see Murder on the Orient Express." Levy exclaimed.

All the girls sighed, including Erza! "But wait, how did Gajeel propose to you?" Juvia asked.

Levy smiled at the memory. "Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Hey shrimp." A voice that Levy knew all too well said. She turned around to see her boyfriend. "Hello Gajeel. Do you want another book?" She asked._

 _"Actually, is it okay if I can ask you of something?" Gajeel answered._

 _"Sure!" Levy was not expecting him to grab her hand and drag her off through the hall until they stopped at a certain shelf._

 _"Um Gajeel, why are we here?" Levy asked, looking around._

 _"Don't you remember this place?" Gajeel said, Levy only blinking in confusion. "This is the exact spot where we first meet five years ago." Gajeel answered._

 _"Oh, we've been dating for five years?! Felt like ten." Levy exclaimed._

 _"That long for you?!" Gajeel said, shocked._

 _"Yep!" Levy smiled as Gajeel muttered something underneath his breath._

 _"Gajeel, is something wrong?" Levy asked, feeling worried for her boyfriend._

 _"Levy, I'm never good with speeches, so I'm just gonna ask you this." Gajeel told her, getting on one knee as he took out a box._

 _Levy gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Levy McGarden, will you marry me?" He asked._

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mirajane cried, blowing her nose as tears started going down her face. "That is so beautiful!"

"He proposed to where you two exactly meet." Lucy wistfully said, before turning to glare at Natsu. "Unlike other people."

"What?! Why are you glaring at me like that?!" Natsu asked.

"You tried to propose to me when I was taking out the trash!" Lucy shouted.

"Gray-sama still hasn't proposed to Juvia-sama." Juvia pointed out sadly.

"I told you we're not a thing!" Gray yelled.

"Then what were you two doing in the movie theaters?" Jellal asked. Gajeel laughed as Gray started to looked depressed.

"Excuse me Gajeel." A voice said, Gajeel turning to see Reedus holding a gift. "This is a present that Natsu asked me to give you a couple weeks ago." Reedus explained.

Gajeel took the present. "Thanks." He said, Reedus smiled before going to chat with the others, around that time, Levy decided to come over.

"What is it?" She asked.

"No clue, want to open it together?" He suggested. "Sure!" The two ripped off the wrapping paper to see it was a picture.

Levy giggled as Gajeel stared at it in shock and confusion. The picture showed a black duck wearing a red sweater with the words "Gajeel" written on it. And around one of the duck's feet, was a chain with a ball that had the words "Levy" written in white.

Levy started to burst into full-out laughter as Gajeel was shaking fury. "NATSU!" He yelled. "What in the world is this?!" He then proceeded to chase Natsu who was laughing as Erza yelled at them to obey.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Mirajane told Levy. "It's probably going to be one that you'll never forget!"


End file.
